


Unforgettable

by Alice_Rose7



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soul Eater References, Suicidal Thoughts, death the kid is a pure bean, death the kid lives alone, liz and patty bashing, lord death is a supportive father, slight maka bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rose7/pseuds/Alice_Rose7
Summary: Everything seems fine, everything looks fine.But things can change in an instant.Death the Kid experiences something seemingly unforgettable.He keeps it hidden, besides... who is there to notice?Soul.Soul does.But is that enough?
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 7





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Unforgettable on Wattpad.  
> It is my work that I have decided to rewrite for something to do in lockdown.  
> Plus I hope my writing has changed in the last few years.

Chapter One

The sun bore heavily down, almost weighing the Grim Reaper's son down as he made his way up the steps to the DWMA. He tried to ignore the stares of the other students, he knew he looked terrible. Liz and Patty walked ahead of him, Patty practically bounding up the stairs. Kid stayed behind, trailing slowly after completely lost in his thoughts. This is where Kid spent most of his time, in his thoughts. They were safe and familiar. Something desperately held onto when he could. It was a lifeline almost. That in itself was dangerous, but Kid had nothing else to hold onto. 

Nothing you would think, could ever be wrong in Death the Kid's life, leaving out the fact his OCD tended to get in the way sometimes, he seemed to have it better than most. And that might be the reason it wasn't. Not to make him sound conceited or ungrateful, but being the son of Lord Death, singled him out. Something Death the Kid despised. 

~~

Arriving to Professor Stein's class, the trio took their seats behind Maka, Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki. Stein, of course, was late so the class had time to chat amongst themselves. Which also meant that _they_ had time to make their presence to Kid known. It had started off small, tripping in the hallways, the whispers and snickering of rumours. No one had noticed. Soon it grew to _them_ following Kid, around school or on his way home. Grabbing him in the hallways when no one was looking and throwing a few punches, a few kicks where bruises wouldn't show. Still no one noticed. 

Kid had decided awhile ago his own home wasn't safe. Not when _they_ had broken in a night and spooked him. He made up some random excuse to Liz and Patty and now had an apartment hidden in the city. The only thing he could think to say was that he needed some space to think and needed it to be alone. Lord Death was the only person he fully trusted to know where it was. He trusted his weapons but _they_ had better access to the Thompson sisters than _they_ did to his father. 

Blackstar had turned to face the group, before deciding to jump up onto the table.

"I, the almightly Blackstar challenge you Soul to a basketball game after school!" He pointed his finger at the white haired teen, whole pointedly stared at the ceiling. His red eyes bore into the ceiling directly in front of Kid. They caught each others gaze for a second before Kid looked away, opting to stare at his book, missing Soul furrowing his brow. 

"Whatever Blackstar, you never win this at this game why do you keep suggesting it." Soul slowly brought his head forward to look at the assassin. 

Blackstar scoffed befored bellowing that no one can beat a God, before began arguing back and forth. 

"FINE, fine, whatever, pick your team." Soul reluctantly agreed. 

To which he was met by silence as Blackstar, although a so called assassin, was not the best strategist. 

"Tsubaki and ... Maka" 

Maka shot up exclaiming how she hated the game. "I don't even want to play," she complained as Blackstar explained it was all strategy. Sure. 

"I'll take Liz and Patty then, I could use tall and fast." Soul contemplated. 

It was Kid's turn to stare at the ceiling. Referee again. It was almost as though they had forgotten he was there. Kid was decent at basketball, but the more times he had been thrown to the sidelines, the less he cared about playing. His attention though wavered as he heard the specific snickers of _them._ Kid breathe caught in his throat, his heart starting to pound. Whispers made their way to his ears and laughter continued. 

He stood abruptly and clambered out of his seat. A few looks of concern made he pause for a moment before he mumbled out 'bathroom' and hastily left the room. Kid took a deep breathe before making his way toward the bathroom. It didn't last long before the loud, heavy footsteps trailed by two more sets, started to catch up to him. A bony hand grabbed his shoulder before he was spun round. 

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" Dare sneered. 

"Bathroom" Kid whispered. 

"What was that freak?" Dare slammed him into the wall, Kid's head harshly hitting the bricks. "Speak up bitch"

"T-the Bathroom.." Ikuto and Taku snickered next to them.

"Awww, looks like someone is scared." Dare spat at Kid's feet, grabbing a fist of his shirt and pushing Kid further into the wall. 

~~

Soul watched Kid leave the class. It hadn't gone unnoticed that the scythe knew something was bothering his friend. He quieter than usual and didn't spout out nonsense about symmetry. Soul couldn't remember the last time he did. Maka caught his staring and elbowed his side. 

"Whatcha thinking about Soul?"

Soul blushed lightly before re joining the conversation. "Nothing."

Maka eyed the door before leaning toward Soul's ear. "It is your 'little' crush you are thinking about, just go after him. He looked a bit upset."

Soul's blush deepened. "MAKA!" 

She laughed but watched as Soul did get up and go after Kid. 

Soul left the class and wandered down the corridor, before stumbling across some random students from his class shoving Kid into the wall.

"OI! Leave him alone!" Soul stood a few feet away, making Dare drop his hand from Kid's shirt. Kid stumbled before using the opportunity to run.

He did. He ran away from the group entirely. 

"KID!" Soul called after him but Kid kept going.

Kid ran until he made it outside and ducked behind one of the pillars by the door, exhausted. He crouched, silent tears fell from his eyes. He was scared. Soul had seen what _they_ had been doing, _they_ were only going to make things worse now.

What was Soul trying to do anyway? It wasn't like he could do anything, he didn't care.

Right?

Kid took a deep breathe before standing and started making his way to the stairs. He just wanted to go home now. Kid left early a lot, this helped him keep his apartment hidden and get away from _them_ a lot easier than before. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making Kid freeze, unwittingly letting out a small whimper.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Soul asked as he slowly went to stand in front of the Reaper.

"Um... y-yes, I'm fine." Kid stared at the stone floor, it much more interesting and easier to face than whatever look Soul had on his face. He couldn't bear to see anymore disgust. Soul had frowned, the reaction not what he had expected. It was scared.

"I, I have to go!" Kid ripped away from Soul's grip and ran towards the stairs. Hearing Soul call after him, Kid summoned Beelzebub and took off. Not slowing down until his apartment came to view. The small balcony had just enough space to land and was hidden enough that no one ever saw him. The apartment was small, just big enough for him. A small open plan kitchen and living room, a bathroom and a bedroom, it was all he needed.

Kid locked the door and sank to the floor. He needed his book, writing was the only thing that helped him release these feelings. It stopped him from doing something worse, but it got harder everyday.

_It happened again, only this time Soul came after me._

_It seemed like he cares._

_No, don't be stupid._

_No one cares._

_I want them to._

_I want him to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I know it's not very long but sometimes things need to be short and sweet ;)  
> Any way I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
